candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Striped Candy
Striped Candies are one of the main special candies in Candy Crush Saga. They are regular candies with horizontal or vertical white stripes on them. Depending the direction of the stripes, they clear the whole row or column they are in when matched, if 4 candies are matched in a row, a vertically striped candy is created. If 4 candies are matched in a column, a horizontally striped candy is created. Another way of looking at it is that the striped candy will have stripes in the direction it was moved to make the 4 in a row. If one moves a horizontal striped candy up or down, the result would be affected. If one moves a vertical striped candy left or right, the result would also be affected. Forming a striped candy gives at least 120 points. Detonating a striped candy gives 60 points per candy (+3,000 for candy bombs) destroyed directly in the process. Mixing with special candies Striped candy can be mixed with other special candies to make bigger effects. Striped Candy + Striped Candy By combining two striped candies, both are activated horizontally and vertically. The direction of the stripes does not influence the effect, so it is possible to make the same effect with two horizontally striped candies or two vertically striped candies. Striped Candy + Wrapped Candy The striped candy becomes a 3x3 giant striped candy which clears 3 rows and then 3 columns in a cross shape. Striped Candy + colour bomb When mixed, every candy of the colour of the striped candy (except sugar drops and chested candies) becomes a striped candy with stripes in alternating directions. These are then detonated. For those candies below liquorice locks or marmalade, they will also be transformed and detonated. ;On web version :Existing striped candies of target colour are excluded from the alternating pattern, but will still detonate. :All striped candies in the combination cannot be interfered, and will always go off at given interval. :Sugar drops of target colour are ignored. ;On mobile version :The combination will affect all possible candies of target colour, and may change the stripe direction of existing striped candy. :All striped candies in the combination can be activated earlier than supposed timing (i.e. if the target colour is the majority, another colour bomb might activate them all at the same time). :Sugar drops of target colour are activated and will always be collected. Their locations do not affect the alternating pattern. Striped Candy + jelly fish The jelly fish becomes a striped jelly fish and swims off of the screen. Then 3 striped jelly fish swim onto the screen and transform 3 regular candies in jellies into striped candies which are then activated. Striped Candy + coconut wheel The striped candy is activated. Then the wheel turns up to three candies into striped candies, and warps to the opposite side of board and turns up to another three candies into striped candies. Then, all of these striped candies go off. List of Combinations Gallery Candies= Striped blue v.png|A vertical blue striped candy Striped blue h.png|A horizontal blue striped candy Striped green v.png|A vertical green striped candy Striped green h.png|A horizontal green striped candy Striped orange v.png|A vertical orange striped candy Striped orange h.png|A horizontal orange striped candy Striped purple v.png|A vertical purple striped candy Striped purple h.png|A horizontal purple striped candy Striped red v.png|A vertical red striped candy Striped red h.png|A horizontal red striped candy Striped yellow v.png|A vertical yellow striped candy Striped yellow h.png|A horizontal yellow striped candy |-| Levels= 20140302 chocolate1point.jpg|Effect of the striped candy Striped Madness.jpg|The whole board is full of striped candies! |-| Splash= CCS loading trivia 22.png|Trivia on the loading page reveals on how to create striped candies. CCS loading trivia 15.png|Trivia on the loading page reveals what the striped candy does. CCS loading trivia 35.png|Trivia on the loading page reveals on how striped candies clear candies when activated. CCS loading trivia 16.png|Trivia on the loading page reveals on how to get more striped candies. |-| Promotion= LusciousLagoon.png|Striped candies on Summer weekend sale promotion in 2015 Screenshot 2015-08-18-18-35-19.png|Seen those clouds? Funday Sale!.png|Striped candy on Funday Sale Game Day Sale!.png|Striped candy on Game Day Sale. It is used as a basketball by Tiffi |-| Google Play Store= Screenshot_2015-07-02-16-42-26.png|Striped candy in Google Playstore Screenshot_2015-07-02-16-42-35.png|Striped candy in Google Playstore |-| CCS TV ad= Cake_bomb,_jelly_fish_and_mystery_candy_in_the_CCS_Tv_ad_(720p).png|Striped candy Level 361 in the CCS Tv ad.png|Striped candy Candy frog consuming a striped candy.png|Candy frog consuming a striped candy |-| Appeared in episodes= EP106 Story.png|Red striped candy in Scrumptious Studio |-| Miscellaneous= Happy Sugar Crush.jpg Wrappedstriped.png|Striped Candy + Wrapped Candy combination icon Colorstriped.png|Striped Candy + Colour Bomb combination icon Fishstriped.png|Striped Candy + Jelly Fish combination icon Coconutstriped.png|Striped Candy + Coconut Wheel combination icon Category:Special candies Category:Elements